Harry Potter en de Magische Conflicten
by the-three-witches
Summary: Bevind zich in het 6e jaar, bevat ook Romantiek... 3 karakters zijn zelfverzonnen. HHr, RLi, LT, DrF. Is moeite waard om te lezen, Review plz. {enne.. BEWARE! Knallende ruzies zullen komen!}


Hallo mensen, voordat je begint te lezen: Wij zijn nog hartstikke lang bezig met dit verhaal, we hebben verschillende stukjes, maar kunnen het nog niet helemaal aan elkaar plakken. Dit is een klein stuk van het begin. Drie nieuwe karakters: Lily en Linwë Bramble, en Fee. R&R  
  
Hfst. 1: Gefeliciteerd, Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter was een ongewone jongen, en waarom ongewoon? Nou, hij had een litteken in de vorm van een bliksemschicht, en die zat er niet zomaar voor de lol. Dat litteken had de duistere tovenaar Voldemort 16 jaar geleden laten verschijnen, die vermoorde Harry's ouders en wilde hem ook vermoorden, maar op de een of andere manier is dat niet gelukt; in plaats daarvan kaatste de vloek terug naar Voldemort.... Eigenlijk mogen we hem geen Voldemort noemen, dat zou de familie Wemel niet fijn vinden, van nu af aan noemen we hem Je-Weet-Wel, of Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden. Waarom eigenlijk de Wemels? De Duffelingen hebben er toch geen erg in. Die hebben toch een gloeiende hekel aan Harry, die weten niet eens wie Je-Weet- Wel is. Harry had ook een hekel aan De Duffelingen, daarom mocht hij van professor Perkamentus in de zomervakantie bij de familie Wemel slapen, en Harry had daar het grootste plezier. De familie Wemel was erg aardig, bestaande uit: Molly, Arthur(ouders), Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred en George, Ron en de jongste, een meisje: Ginny. Ron's kamer was knal oranje, omdat hij fan was van Zwerkbalploeg The Canyon Cannons.  
  
Op een middag kwam Harry binnen, via de achterdeur, hij was net klaar de tuin kaboutervrij te maken. "GEFELICITEERD!!!!!!" Ron toeterde met een feesttoeter. Ze waren er allemaal: het hele vrienden clubje: Ron+familie, Hermelien, Draco, Fee, Lily, Linwë en Tom. Ze hadden allemaal veel cadeaus, en een megataart gebakken, het leek wel een bruidstaart, zo groot. Ondertussen zoemde Koe boven hun hoofden het liedje 'Happy Birthday' het was alleen niet om aan te horen, Ron had het hem geleerd. Het was erg schattig om te horen. Je zou denken: waarom Draco Malfidus is het huis van de Wemels? Die waren toch hartstikke vijandig tegen elkaar? Dat klopt, maar na het laatste Toverschooltoernooi besloten de Malfidussen en de Wemels vrede te sluiten. Lucius en Arthur zijn nu allebei even rijk, das wel lekker, alleen Ron en Draco kunnen het niet zo goed met elkaar vinden, dat is altijd al zo geweest, Ron die vanaf de eerste klas al verliefd was op Hermelien verdedigd haar al jaren tegen Draco, die haar uitscheld voor modderbloedje. Tom daarentegen wilde Harry vermoorden toen Harry 12 was, door middel van een gigantische slang die mensen met 1 blik konden doodden. Echter toen Linwë, een meisje die liefde voor paarden had, op school kwam, was Tom opslag verliefd geworden, voor haar wilde hij zelfs leren paardrijden, zodat ze samen door het Verboden Bos konden galopperen, maar dan wilde hij het wel van haar leren. En waarom Tom verliefd was op Linwë, dat lees je verder in dit verhaal. En toen hadden we Draco en Fee nog, Draco was zeer arrogant, ook hij was verliefd op Linwë, omdat ze zo mooi was en ze was verre familie van Sneep. En toch was ze ingedeeld in Griffoendor, en niet in Zwadderich. Fee kwam pas op school toen Harry in de zesde klas zat, ze zou eerst ingedeeld worden in Huffelpuf, maar Draco wilde dat ze in Zwadderich terecht kwam, en dat is gelukt. Dan had je nog Lily, zij was Linwë's tweelingzus. Ze leken precies op elkaar, maar Linwë had lang zwart haar, en Lily blond/groen. (Ze was in een beetje dronken bui toen ze de helft van haar haar groen verfde) Zij was stiekem verliefd op Ron, en Harry en Hermelien wisten allebei van Ron dat hij verliefd was op Lily. Lily was samen met haar zus bij Griffoendor ingedeeld.  
  
Ze feesten nog door tot diep in de nacht, ze bleven allemaal slapen zodat het keidruk werd. 2 dagen later moesten de leerlingen weer terug naar Zweinstein om weer nieuwe dingen te leren, Linwë was ziek geweest van de vele taart en het Boterbier. Maar ze klaarde op toen ze hoorde dat alles goed ging met Johnny, haar paard. De Elven van Lothlorien, 12 uur rijden te paard van Zweinstein, die hadden Linwë's paard verzorgt toen ze vakantie had, anders was het te ver voor haar.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
